


Call Through Time (Middle-Earth Fanfiction)

by KieraHawke



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraHawke/pseuds/KieraHawke
Summary: Have you heard the legend of the woman who stole the heart of the Elven King?They say that she spent centuries with him, then mysteriously disappeared. Never to be seen again.Across time she was called, back to when Earth was Middle-Earth. Once human, now an elf, she wanders the land, searching for her purpose here. It was the heart of the King of the Woodland Realm that called her.But would she answer?~~~"Kalia!"His heart, which had just begun truly beating again, froze when she turned to look at him. Disbelief and anguish flooded him as he looked into familiar eyes which held no silver, nor any memory of him.Then she was gone again. More lost to him than before."Oh, Kalia. What have I done?"





	Call Through Time (Middle-Earth Fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved. 
> 
> Only my characters and added storyline belong to me, Middle-Earth and everything else belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. This is an alternate universe version spanning from before The Hobbit to the end (and possibly after) Lord of the Rings.
> 
> Please do not steal my ideas as I am working hard on this story. This story is still being written and edited, as well as what I have already getting majorly reworked. (It is also being posted on Wattpad.) I will upload when I can between college, my farm, and the many other projects I have. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask! I hope you enjoy this tale!

The forest stood before her. Dew drops glistened as they slid off the woman’s tall leather boots.  A playful wind from within the depths of the forest emerged, tempting her to enter by mischievously toying with the end of the dark green cloak she wore. The morning sun warmed her back as it rose. A quiver full of arrows shifted with her subtle movements while she gazed up at the deep emerald trees.

Kalia sighed, “Now or never, I guess.” She walked into Mirkwood, the twin hilts of her swords gleaming from where they were strapped to her back. A small breeze played with her black hair.

The brush of her hair against her sensitive pointed ears reminded her of what had happened four years earlier. She had been abruptly brought into the world of Middle-Earth and somehow transformed into an elf. During those years, Kalia had grown accustomed to the familiar yet strange land and begun to love it as her home. She had traveled everywhere. Explored every nook and crevice that she had read about, and some that she hadn’t.

Winding her way through the trees, she lightly stepped over a fallen branch. _This is one place I have wanted to see for a long time,_ Kalia thought. She brushed the back of her left hand against the trunk of a tree as she passed. The other held her black bow. Silver gleamed along its length, revealing etchings in the form of wolves wandering a midnight forest.

Kalia breathed in the fresh air, allowing herself to connect with the forest. She could not only feel the darkness that was growing here, but also the light, beauty, and life. It was her connection to the wood that allowed Kalia to find her way through the forest without following the established road. For her, it was as if the trees themselves aided in showing her the way by hinting at a destination with merely the twitch of a tree's limb or the falling of a delicately veined leaf to guide her alongside the wind.

The River Running soon crossed paths with her. Kalia found an old log that had fallen across the river’s width. Light-footed, this presented hardly any challenge to her and she was soon across and once more walking amongst the trees.

Sunlight trickled down through the leafy canopy of thick, twisted branches, dappling the forest floor with green and gold. Each tree’s branches interwove with others. The girth of the ancient trees was so great that it would have taken ten people to reach around one completely. Many of their great roots were partially above ground, making the terrain uneven. Silence reigned. Only the rustling of leaves from the breeze whispering through the uppermost canopy could be heard.

Sensing a tension in the air, Kalia went on guard. _This quiet is unnatural in a forest such as this, even if darkness is spreading within it._

Her head lifted as she picked up the sound of fighting. Using her elven agility, Kalia took to the trees, moving easily and silently along their limbs to the area where she heard the fighting.

Kalia froze, ceasing all noise. Crouching on the branch she had landed upon, she looked down at the battle below her. A group of elves were simultaneously fighting a group of spiders and a band of orcs. Kalia’s gaze narrowed and her shoulders tensed with worry as she realized that the elves were losing.

_Looks like I need to give Thranduil’s warriors a hand. I will have to be careful though. That’s a few too many enemies, even for me, but at least I am not fighting alone this time._

Spotting one elf surrounded by three orcs and a spider, Kalia’s blue eyes glittered. “Now that is just unfair,” she muttered.

Reaching back with her right hand, she drew three arrows out of her quiver and nocked them on the bowstring. Drawing the raven feather fletching back to her cheek, she sighted along the arrow shaft. A sliver of sunlight shone on the arrow tips, making the veins of silver twining through the iris of Kalia’s eyes appear to glow. She inhaled, back straightening. Then released the bowstring. The three ebony wood arrows sang through the air as they raced for their targets. They all found their intended quarry, one squarely in the chest of each of the three orcs.

She spotted another small group of five orcs heading towards a trio of elven warriors with enough on their hands already. Reaching behind her back, Kalia attached her bow to the custom holder on her quiver, which latched the bow to it, before stepping from the thick branch into open air. The huge limb rebounded only slightly as her weight left it.

Kalia landed silently, knees bent and cloak fluttering down behind around her, a breeze swirling the brown and green leaves at her feet. Dappled sunlight lit the area around her, illuminating the variety of flora and fauna that flourished at the base of the trees. Had she made that jump as a human, she would have likely been paralyzed, or perhaps even dead.

These trees were centuries old and seemed miles high, majestic as a viewpoint, but deadly for those who might misstep when landing on the uneven terrain or traveling amongst the high paths.

Lifting her head as she rose, Kalia drew her two swords, one a dark blue-black and the other a deep gold, from their scabbards. The swords seemed to hum, their ingrained magic rising. Kalia had not yet figured out all their secrets, much less how she had come across them hidden away in a place she had never known of or even read about in Tolkien’s works.

_I still sometimes doubt that such a place exists..._

Adjusting her grip on the hilt and drawing her right arm back, Kalia threw the gold sword. It stabbed into the ground in front of the orc band. Their heads snapped in her direction, ugly countenances twisting with annoyance at the appearance of another elf. The leader of this band of orcs opened his mouth as if to speak. She never gave him that chance.

_I have to finish this and get out of here quickly._

Darting forward, Kalia moved with practiced speed. Sliding under the forceful swing of the leading orc, she grabbed her gold sword by the hilt from where it still stood, its tip buried in the ground. Twisting back onto her feet, she skidded to a stop before launching herself at one of the orcs. The black blade slashed across its throat, Kalia’s body slightly turning to block another orc’s attack with her gold sword. She kicked out, her boot heel slamming into the orc’s abdomen, sending him stumbling back away from her. When she brought the black blade around, it found no resistance as it stabbed into the orc’s chest, buried to the hilt. In a quick move, Kalia pulled it out and let the orc fall.

She barely dodged an attack by one of the remaining three orcs. Her cloak fluttered as Kalia spun away. Blue eyes blazing as strands of her long hair fell forward to brush against her cheek, she estimated which of the three was the greatest threat.

_The one with the rough-hewn axe. Swords are easier to block._

Launching forward, Kalia feinted with one sword before stabbing the orc in his unprotected side. With a swift striking out of her right foot, another orc was abruptly tripped. His head was soon detached from his body by an accurate swing of Kalia’s black sword.

Leaves swirled around her feet as she spun to block the final orc’s blow. He was smarter than the others and had grabbed the sword of one of his fallen companions to block her second sword. Their swords were locked together, neither one giving ground nor able to strike the other. He smirked, thinking that he had the elven woman conquered. Kalia quickly changed tactics. She pulled back from the lock with his swords and spun in a blurring movement. One booted heel smashed into the side of his knee, snapping it. As he went down, Kalia severed his head with the golden sword in her right hand.

The deed done, she wiped the blood off her blades on one of the orc’s ragged tunics. Then she returned to her vantage point in the trees, leaping up the twisting branches of the tree to the one she preferred over all others. She sheathed her swords and once again brought her bow into play. Orcs and spiders alike fell beneath her arrows and unwavering gaze.

Kalia helped finish off the rest of the orcs and spiders while keeping out of sight in the shadows. After glancing over the remaining elves to confirm that they no longer needed her assistance, Kalia took off through the shadowy tops of the ancient monarchs. The branches hardly shivered as she traversed from one to the next. The way in which they wove together created an interconnected pathway that one could follow, like a road through the trees.

 _I hope helping them doesn’t affect the future… Perhaps I should have stayed out of it…_ Kalia was torn between scolding herself and leaving things as they were. She knew better than to interfere, but couldn’t seem to help herself.

After putting some distance between the elven warriors and herself, she dropped back down to the forest floor. She preferred walking among the great monarchs of this forest rather than flitting among the boughs. It allowed for a connection not only with the trees, but with the ground as well. The highways of the treetops were useful when fast travel was needed. When one was merely exploring, a richer landscape could be found walking amongst the tree trunks and what grew around them.

The early afternoon light gave more of a golden hue to the forest as the sun’s rays strengthened. Despite this, shadows still remained, haunting the denser areas beneath the trees’ canopy. Even so, this place felt peaceful to Kalia. There were times that she had to remind herself of the dangers which haunted it.

She walked for several hours, the entire time listening to the forest around her. Often, birdsong filled the air. Sometimes only the rustling leaves and her soft footfalls could be heard. Then she paused.

Closing her eyes Kalia focused intently on the sounds of the forest around her, seeking one in particular that she almost hoped she had imagined. After a moment, she heard it again-- a child’s laughter. It sounded out of place to her due to the fact that this area was far from Thranduil’s palace and even further from any human settlement.

Moving silently but swiftly, she headed toward the clearing where she had heard the child’s laughter. Kalia froze, standing in the shadows of the trees, just before entering the clearing.

Her breath stopped when she realized who the child was-- Legolas.

Kalia scanned the area, her worry and unease growing as her senses registered no other presences. _Where are his guards?_ Her gaze fell back on young Legolas. He was playing in a spot of sunshine in the center of the clearing, so much like an innocent child that she almost forgot that many elf children were wiser than their age.

She felt her heart skip a beat as her senses notified her of something Kalia wished with all her heart was not true. Her gaze lifted to the branches above Legolas. Her breath left her in a rush as she clearly spotted the spider crouched among the limbs, getting ready to make Legolas its next meal.

There was no time to stop and draw an arrow. Instead, Kalia allowed her body to move by instinct, shooting forward and using all her speed to reach Legolas, the spider pouncing at the same time.

Her arms wrapped around Legolas and they rolled, the spider landing where they had been just moments before. Kalia was instantly on her feet, using one arm to keep Legolas safe behind her, the other drawing the gold blade, its hilt extended above her right shoulder. She stayed crouched, watching the spider, trying to figure out its next move. Kalia knew she couldn’t leave Legolas’ side, as doing so would leave him unprotected once again. Her eyes remained focused on the spider, her body relaxed but ready to move at a moment’s notice. It was her other senses that kept Kalia informed about the area around her.

Then it happened. It was just the tiniest twitch of the spider’s eyes, and in the next second, it launched itself at them. Kalia pushed Legolas down, putting her body between him and the spider. Taking ahold of her sword with both hands, she swung it in a practiced move, slicing upward through the spider’s head and killing it.

Kalia stood, moving away from the spider. She used her right arm to move Legolas with her while still keeping him behind her body, as though she were his own personal shield. Her gaze remained locked on the spider in case it yet lived. She kept them backing away until they were once again in the shadows on the edge of the clearing.

Sheathing her sword she spun around. “Why are you in the forest by yourself? Don’t you know the danger?” Her voice came out harsher than Kalia intended. She looked down at Legolas, who stood as tall as her waist.

“Do you consider me a child?” was his reply as he looked her straight in the eye, his gaze never wavering.

“Though you have the appearance of one, no.” _After all, elven children often have mentality close to that of adults. Their bodies are just slow to mature._ She knelt down before him, her hand on her knee. “However, traveling through this wood alone with no guards is a childish and dangerous thing to do, little princeling.” Kalia returned his gaze straight on, her eyes now level with his.

“How do you know that I am a prince?” For a second she saw surprise flash through his eyes.

“I know many things, one of them being that your guards are probably very worried.” Her eyes softened. “Why did you leave them?”

“I wanted to explore on my own. I never get to do anything with them hovering around me.” His face turned slightly sulky.

Inside Kalia was chuckling, though she kept a straight face with effort. “Is that so? But it was still not right for you to leave them. Had I not come along when I did, you would have been that spider’s next meal.”

He looked at me, his eyes thoughtful. “I thank you for that.” He tilted his head. “But why did you help me?”

“Do I need a reason?”

“Everyone has a reason.”

“I did it because I wished to. Every life is precious, no matter whose life it is.” She straightened. “Now, if it is alright with you, little princeling, I will take you back home. I would rather take you home myself than have you try to get home on your own and find yourself the meal of another spider.” Looking up at the night sky through the branches above them, Kalia gave an inward sigh. She didn’t really want to go to Thranduil’s palace, and perhaps cause something in the future to change. However, she could not leave Legolas on his own.

“Shall we?” Kalia asked as she looked back down at him.

He gazed up at her. “I do not even know your name.”

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. “I am Kalia.”

“Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the Woodland Elves.” He held himself up a little straighter, proud of his heritage. At that she did smile. Then she ruffled his blond hair, and fluidly stepped out of reach before he could retaliate. Laughing, Kalia started to walk in the direction of the palace, soon hearing Legolas’ footsteps as he trotted to catch up with her. The trees helped show her the way, as she was unfamiliar with the forest’s paths which led to Thranduil’s palace.

Kalia walked slightly ahead, but always kept an eye on Legolas. The atmosphere seemed to thicken. Taking a deep breath, she caught the scent of fresh, sweet rain. At that moment, a drop hit her nose, surprising her. Frowning, Kalia glanced up at the canopy. A small strip of sky was visible through the woven net of dark branches, and what sky she could see was covered in ominous grey clouds.

_Oh, great. Just what I need. A rainstorm._

Glancing at Legolas, Kalia noticed that his clothes were not made for being out in the rain. Putting an arm around his shoulders, she guided him over to a tree where she then crouched down to put part of her cloak over him. She lifted the cloak’s hood to cover her head, tucking her long hair under it.

“Why--” The sound of the rain beginning its downpour cut him off.

She raised one eyebrow at him as if to say, ‘Do you still need to ask?’ He gave a small sigh and looked forward, where the rain poured through the dark branches above and fell to the shadowy floor below. Kalia’s gaze was on those shadows, watching for any sign of movement. The music of the rain tried to lull her, but she knew this was not a time to fully relax and let her guard down. _Though the enchanting beauty of Mirkwood does call to me…_ She gave a quick shake of her head, dislodging those thoughts.

“Will not your wool cloak get ruined?” The question pulled Kalia from her thoughts. She glanced down at him to find his gaze locked on her. Looking into his eyes, she decided to tell him the truth.

“No. It is enchanted and is therefore waterproof. Otherwise, it would not be able to protect the armor I wear beneath it.” Kalia shifted to show him the combination of leather and cloth armor she wore. Then, she returned her gaze to their surroundings, shifting her bow to rest across her knees. A few moments later she glanced at Legolas to see if something was bothering him as he had become very quiet. Her brows raised when she found him gazing at her bow with awe, a look of curiosity filling his eyes.

“I have never seen anything like it.” His voice was soft.

Kalia watched him for a moment before saying, “Do you want to hold it?”

His head shot up, shocked. She continued to gaze at him calmly, and then held out the bow to him. He took it in his hands, handling it like the bow was a treasured piece of glass or a precious stone that would break if he wasn’t careful. Kalia let him examine the black bow and its etchings as she continued to stay vigilant. Glancing at Legolas once more, she made a mental promise to herself that if she ever got the chance to, she would make him a bow of his own.

~~~

They stayed under the shelter of her cloak beneath the great monarch until the rain died down. Smoothly she rose to her feet, Legolas doing the same at her side.

“Shall we continue on?” Kalia asked when she turned to look at him, pushing back her hood. He nodded, and they continued on their way through Mirkwood as it began a ritual morning awakening. Drops of water fell at intervals from the leaves above. When they hit Kalia’s cloak, they beaded up and rolled off. The forest floor was squishy beneath their boots, having soaked up as much rain as it could hold.

They talked as they traversed the forest. Legolas asked about Kalia’s travels, and she in turn steered the questions towards his life in the Greenwood. When she learned his age, Kalia bit her lip as she both laughed and cringed on the inside. _Here I am, 24 going on 25. Despite that I still have the body of a full grown elf. I don’t even want to know how they would react if they knew my age._

As the birds of the forest began to awaken and sing, the pair’s musical laughter rose up to join them as they continued to talk. She could feel a friendship and affection growing between Legolas and herself as they continued on through the forest. Although only appearing to be around seven years old, he was actually quite agile already. She watched as he got a little ahead of her, easily moving over the roots and rocks along the way. Only once did he slip on a wet root, and Kalia was right there to catch him.

“Are you alright?” she asked as she helped him regain his balance.

“I am fine,” was his slightly embarrassed reply as he continued forward.

Kalia’s gaze narrowed suspiciously as she watched him. When he put weight on his left foot, he winced. She reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Fine does not include a hurt ankle.” She gestured toward a nearby tree root with a tilt of her head. Legolas picked up on her meaning and made his way to it, careful not to put much weight on his left foot. Once he was seated, Kalia knelt in front of him. Gently placing a hand against his ankle, she used a subtle touch of healing to repair the damage done when Legolas had slipped.

“Is that better?”

Legolas blinked a few times, seeming surprised. “You can heal? Despite having so recently killed?”

An almost weary look came to Kalia's eyes. “Yes. Though I cannot do much more than this right now.” Standing, she held a hand out to him. Once he was on his feet, they continued, following the path marked by the trees.

~~~

It was late in the afternoon when the pair finally got close to the palace. Along the way, the Forest River had aided them repeatedly in finding the way to the Elvenking’s Hall at the eastern end. Kalia and Legolas walked through the trees on the edge of the small clearing and headed towards the white stone bridge which was crafted to look like stately trunks of trees held it aloft above the river. When Kalia saw the guards at the bridge come to attention, her pace began to slow. Legolas turned to look at her.

“Kalia?”

Then she heard it: the creaking of leather armor mixed with metal, and the snapping of branches under heavy boots. Her heart seemed to stop for a moment before racing with adrenaline. Kalia spun around. Reaching up, she unclasped her cloak and tugged it from under her quiver. Tossing it to one side, her right hand rose to brush against the fletching on her arrows.

“Legolas, run! Now!”  She drew three arrows and nocked them to her bowstring.

“What--?”

“ _Noro_ !” Kalia shouted as she drew her bow taught. Orcs neared, working their way through the trees and undergrowth to reach the palace. _Damn, I led them here. I wasn’t focused enough on making sure no one was following._

Seeing the vague shapes amongst the trees, Legolas turned and ran, knowing that he would be of no use to Kalia in the fight. Letting her arrows fly, she took down the first three orcs which had come near to the edge of the clearing. Kalia tried to make sure that she was between the enemy and Legolas.

_They will have to go through me to reach him. Once he reaches the doors of the Hall, they won’t be able to touch him anyway._

She saw elven warriors appear as if by magic from the forest just to the right of the orcs. Their brown and gold armor helped to camouflage them. It had kept them unnoticed by the orcs until the ugly brutes began falling beneath their weapons. Using her arrows, Kalia took down four more orcs before their leader began charging at her. She glanced toward the bridge to make sure that Legolas had made it to safety. Kalia faltered as she saw that Thranduil, standing tall with his silvery blond hair shining in the sunlight, was standing at the doors with Legolas at his side. Light blue eyes met those of sapphire and silver, guarded curiosity in the former and surprise in the latter.

Kalia’s mind was abruptly brought back to the task at hand by a feral roar. Throwing her bow to the side, she reached back for her golden sword. However, the orc leader slammed into her before she could draw it. _Rhaich!_

She was forced back to the edge of the dropoff just above the silvery blue river which flowed around the front of the Elvenking’s Hall. Kalia gritted her teeth as the orc gave an evil grin and moved to push her off the ledge. As she began to fall, she grabbed ahold of him by the front of his armor.

“If I go, so do you!” Kalia growled as she pulled him over with her. As they fell, she released him and drew her sword, digging it into the loose grey shale beside her and preventing her fall. Kalia gasped as she felt a burning sensation in her right arm. She could feel blood seeping down her arm, and looked up to find a good-sized gash from the orc’s blade. Her breathing became more labored as she felt the poison from the blade work its way through her veins, burning like acid. Her grip threatened to loosen on the sword’s hilt. Dark spots danced on the edges of her vision. For a moment, she was tempted to let go, to be free from the struggles of trying to survive in a world she didn’t believe she belonged in.

 _They need me._ This thought rekindled the fire of strength in Kalia’s heart. She tightened her grip on the leather-wrapped sword hilt and fought against the blackness which threatened to claim her. She knew that she could neither give in nor stop here.

The sounds of battle continued above her. Kalia peered up at the nearly eight feet that stretched between her and the ledge above. Legolas’ and Thranduil’s faces flashed before her eyes. She knew that she could not let her life end here while they were still in danger.

Gathering her strength and gritting her teeth against the tearing pain in her arm, Kalia swung herself back up to the ledge, pulling her sword from the rocks as she went. Landing on the ledge a foot or two from where the orc had tried to push her over, she fell to one knee as her right leg refused to support her. Using the momentum from that fall, Kalia launched three of her throwing knives from her left boot at the remaining orcs. Her vision dimming, she barely saw the elves take out the last two invaders to enter the clearing.

Kalia turned her head as she heard a cry. Legolas was running toward her. A small smile pulled at the edges of her lips; he was safe. The smile became a grimace as the adrenaline began to fade from her body and pulsing pain took its place. He went down on his knees next to her once he reached her.

“Kalia…” His entire body was trembling as he looked at Kalia, seeing the wound on her arm, blood still flowing from it.

“I---” Kalia began to say, attempting to answer his unspoken question. However, the poison took its toll, darkness spreading across her vision. Breath became difficult as pain tore through her chest. She felt her body falling. As darkness rose to claim her, she barely made out Thranduil and other shadowy figures running toward them.

  
  
  
  


Notes on Elvish Dialogue (Sindarin): 

“ _Noro_!” -- “Run!”

 _Rhaich!_ \-- _Curses!_


End file.
